


Your Plans... (Sequel to Hapiness is...)

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written to Me_and_Thee_100 Challenge 235: Fortune Cookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Plans... (Sequel to Hapiness is...)

Read [Happiness is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320124) before reading Your Plans...

 

**Your Plans...**

Hutch walked out of Ming's café cursing himself. It would've been the perfect message; if Hutch hadn't opened his big mouth, that is! The universe was doing her best to help Hutch, but he just had to go spoil everything by being a smart ass, as usual, unfortunately!

He needed a plan. He needed a well-planned plan! He needed a smartly formulated, well-planned plan! _Shit!_

Was there anyone in Bay City who made fortune cookies? _Like an aunt of a brother of an uncle of a friend of Huggy?_ Hutch wondered. Maybe he can bake a batch of the goddamn cookies by himself with one message in all of them. _Now how did they insert those messages into the damn things?_ _Half way through baking?_ Hutch sighed! He was never good at planning things.

 _Why? Oh, why didn’t he take a peek at it first?_ Hutch pushed his hands into his jacket pockets with frustration. His right palm brushed against a hard object; he had shoved his cookie in his coat while sipping his tea. He pulled it out and crushed it quickly, wondering what kind of a message the universe was sending him. _Fucking cookies!_ His jaw tightened, again.

 


End file.
